


Who You Aren't, Isn't Who You Are

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Introspection, Season 3 Episode 18, and relationships, and sexuality, discussion of religion, from a teenage-robot hybrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Violet knows what they aren’t. Violet isn’t a girl. Violet isn’t Gabrielle. But what about what Violet is?OR: my take on that shitty scene from 3.18





	Who You Aren't, Isn't Who You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Saw someone say yj is the new vld, and I got into the internal debate of no rep vs bad rep when I realized that was the problem. We deserve good, visible representation.

Violet stood stiffly to the side as Harper took another one-handed shot at the distant bottles. 

“Woah! That’s got a kick,” she laughed before taking another swig of the drink in her hand. 

Back at the Outsiders’ tower, Artemis would be training with Tara and Forager. Violet had planned to go, but Dr. Jace’s words echoed in their mind all day. They couldn’t face the team. Not until they decided whether or not to tell everyone about their deteriorating cells. 

“This has got a kick, too! Try it,” Harper said, handing Violet the bottle.

They took it but eyed it wearily. 

“Or is this some Muslim no-can-do?” Harper asked lightly at their hesitation.

Violet’s eyes studied the ground. They weren’t Gabrielle. But Gabrielle’s past, memories and emotions, still resided inside of them. They couldn’t fully understand Gabrielle’s beliefs and how they related to her actions, but certain things just seemed right. 

Violet wasn’t sure if they wanted to be anything like Gabrielle. But if wearing a hijab, daily prayers, and avoiding alcohol made them feel good, why stop? 

They finally looked up at Harper and simply shrugged. 

“Just means more for me,” she replied, snatching the drink back from Violet. 

They smiled back, but Harper could tell their heart wasn’t in it. 

“Seriously, no judgment here,” she reassured with a grin. 

Violet nodded in response, knowing there was no way to explain how they had a semi-shared brain with a Muslim girl. How shared memories of Islamic teachings made them feel safe, but also like an intruder. How they felt it was cruel to keep one thing treasured by Gabrielle while casting the rest of her out. 

Violet could feel Harper watching them. They cast their eyes to the ground again before pulling out their phone for a distraction. 

One text message from Brion. Not the kind of distraction they wanted.

“Hey Vi…” Harper trailed. She shifted her weight on her feet. “Here, give it a shot,” she said, pushing the gun into Violet's hand with a cocky grin. 

Better distraction.

They briefly analyzed the gun before looking towards the bottles. Violet fired two shots in quick succession, each hitting the center of their targeted bottle. Glass shattered in all directions. 

With a laugh, Harper threw her hands up. “That was awesome!”

Violet gave her a small smile then passed the pistol back to her. Harper took it gingerly and flicked the safety back on. She tossed it to the ground and lifted the bottle to her lips but paused.

“Glad you could hang today,” she said, oddly sincere. Her already fuzzy body grew warmer as Violet continued to smile at her.

“Me too,” they replied and moved a little closer. 

Harper quickly lifted her free hand to Violet’s face and closed the space between them.

It didn’t feel wrong, kissing Harper. Violet liked her. She was funny and nice and made Violet feel like they belonged. And she was pretty. But she wasn't Brion. 

Violet pulled away. “I have a boyfriend,” they said.

“So do I,” Harper countered, bringing their lips back together. 

They both had boyfriends. So what did that make this? Friends didn't just kiss each other. More-than-friends kissed each other. Violet jerked away from the kiss. Their sudden movement startled Harper who stumbled backwards. 

“Shit, I’m sorry,” she said. Harper brought a hand to her face and dropped to the sand. “I shouldn’t have jumped you like that.”

“It’s…it’s okay,” Violet said, kneeling beside her.

Violet saw kissing as an intimate action. A way to show Brion how they felt. A sort of promise to Brion. So why were they okay with kissing Harper? 

Harper let out a dry laugh. “No, it’s not. You don’t like girls, I forced myself on you. God, I’m a mess.”

Violet frowned. “That’s not…That’s not why.” They brought a hand to Harper’s shoulder and moved in front of her to force eye contact, but Harper turned away.

“Kissing you wasn’t wrong because you’re a girl,” Violet continued. “I kiss my boyfriend because I care for him in a way different from my other friends, and he cares for me the same. A kiss is proof of that, right? That we only care for each other in that way."

Being with Harper wasn't the same as being with Brion. Then again, being with Harper wasn't quite the same as being with any of their other friends. Brion made them feel safe, grounded. Harper made them feel invincible. Violet couldn't imagine their life without either of them.

“I…I don’t want to kiss someone who doesn’t care for me in a special way. And I don’t want to lie to Brion.” Violet brought both hands to their lap and focused their gaze to the ground before finishing, “I’m sorry. I’m pretty knew to all these feelings. I don’t know if I’m explaining well.”

“You’re fine,” Harper mumbled, still looking away. “Honestly, way better than me with expressing your feelings.”

Harper reached for her unlabeled bottle, discarded sideways on the beach. Most of the little alcohol left had spilled onto the sand. She poured the remaining liquid down her throat and finally turned to face Violet. 

“I’m just a little tipsy. Got a little to touchy, really,” she said with a grin too wide to be genuine. “We both care for each other in a standard, friend-of-two-months way.”

Violet frowned. Something wasn’t right, but before they could press her, a voice called from behind them.

“Happy Harbor PD, responding to reports of gunshots.”

“Shit,” Harper muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> So, Violet and Gabrielle are obviously different people. Gabi was Muslim and Vi was a motherbox. Now, Motherbox actually has the emotions and memories of a teenager, altering its consciousness. My take: Vi likes the teachings and practices of Islam but isn’t sure if they should or are allowed to call/consider themselves Muslim. That was Gabi’s™ thing and they don’t want to be Gabi.  
> I don’t have personal experiences with Islam, so I could only relate from a general “good and bad associations with religions that make you feel conflicted” way. Please chime in with your thoughts! I know there were a lot of opinions on this scene.
> 
> As someone who is bi, i was like “yikes but whatever.” Teens can fuck up and explore their sexualities. But it is 2019. They made queer relationships comparable to risky fun with a side of cheating bisexual. I’m still on team “let Vi kiss girls” so while this was poopy and out of know where, I think a little introspection and some more conversations fixes it up?
> 
> ALSO making out while holding a gun? SUPER DANGEROUS.


End file.
